


Safe and Sound

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (in that Magica's existence implies child abuse), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Donald Is A Dad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Lena doesn't always understand what being the Avatar means. Or what kind of power she has.-Ducktales/ATLA Crossover-
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Avatar Tales: A Ducktales AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the brainchild of the AvatarTales created by You Beautiful Idiot (Discord server). I just write what they give me to work with. This is *all* their fault. Trust me.

“Chit Chat.” Lena sighed as the lemur landed back on her shoulder. The streets were emptying out, the sun setting as Duckburg prepared to settled in for the night. “Did you steal that peach?”

Chit Chat chittered, munching on his snack. Lena sighed, shaking her head. Webby giggled. “He’s so cute.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

“You act like he can actually understand you,” Huey said doubtfully. Lena looked back at the boy.

“He can.”

“He’s an animal.”

“He’s a smart animal.” Lena smiled, scratching Chit Chat’s head. “Right, bud?”

Huey blinked a few times. “She _was_ trapped with limited interaction with humans for fourteen years,” Louie whispered to his brothers. “Maybe…”

“I can hear you,” Lena said over her shoulder.

“I mean, you talk to an animal. Can you blame me?”

Chit Chat hissed at Louie, who reeled back in surprise. “Okay, um… sorry?”

“He’ll take a banana as an apology.”

The lemur chittered happily, wrapping his arms and tail around Lena’s head. “Okay, okay,” she giggled, reaching up to shake him off. “Get off you ridiculous furball—”

“ _Finally_.”

Lena stopped, her entire body going stiff. Her lungs felt like hands had squeezed around them, choking her. The other kids stopped as well, but Webby was the only one who saw the pure, raw _terror_ in Lena’s expression.

“What…” She turned to see a woman with black hair and green feathers, wearing a staff gripped in her hand, wearing a more traditional water tribe coat.

“Who are you?” Webby demanded, hearing Chit Chat hiss again. This time he sounded truly angry.

“Why don’t you kiddies run on home?” The woman said, waving them off. “Lena. Do you know how much trouble you’ve put me through?” Lena was staring straight ahead, looking a bit like a statue. “ _Lena_. Answer me.”

Chit Chat practically snarled as he launched off Lena’s head, flying straight at the woman and latching on to her face. “What — ah! Get off me you little—”

Huey stomped down on the ground, raising a wall to cut them off from the woman. “Run!”

Webby grabbed Lena’s hand, dragging her down the street. “Lena, who is that?” No answer. “Lena! Come on, snap out of it! Who is she?”

Lena staggered slightly, head snapping around. “Chit Chat?” She skidded to a halt, looking around.

“Not the time!” Louie said, panicked.

“Who is that?” Dewey tried to ask again. No luck. Lena was scanning the skies — her expression lit up when she saw a shadow flying toward them.

“Chit Chat!”

She caught the lemur in a hug, clinging to him. “Lena,” Webby said urgently. “We have to run. _Please_.”

“Who _is that_?” Huey pushed. Lena shuddered, arms tightening around Chit Chat.

“Aunt Magica,” she whispered.

“The crazy one who kept you hostage for like your whole life?” Dewey asked. Lena nodded, cheek moving against Chit Chat’s head. “And she’s coming after us.”

Everyone whipped around to see Magica charging down the street. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby moved in unison, raining hell down on Magica. “Let’s go, let’s go,” Webby said, grabbing Lena’s arm again and shoving the boys ahead of her.

“We can’t lead her back to the boat,” Huey said over his shoulder. Dewey looked around, then jumped, landing with surprising grace on a nearby roof.

“This way!”

They turned down the first street they came to, and Dewey jumped back down to lead them. “We just have to wait her out, right?” he asked as they turned down a long alley, and ran to hide behind some trashcans.

“Or at least lose her long enough to get Uncle Donald,” Huey said, peeking around. Magica was nowhere to be seen.

Lena pressed against the wall, knees nearly to her chest, only stopped by Chit Chat, still crushed in Lena’s arms. She held him the way a child held a stuffed animal when they were scared. “I can try and get home,” Dewey said, looking up toward the sky. “I probably have the best chance.”

“No, _Webby_ has the best chance. She’s the ninja.”

“I’m not leaving,” Webby said stubbornly, her hand on Lena’s knee.

“Is she scared?” Louie’s voice hopped up a couple notches. “Are you scared? Come on, you can’t be scared, you’re the Avatar! You’re supposed to _fix_ things, not run away from them!”

“ _Louie_ ,” his brothers scolded him sharply, and Webby shoved him away, turning back to Lena. Chit Chat had shifted to gently lick the tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I’m going,” Dewey said, slipping his goggles on and jumping again.

And then he froze mid-air.

“Uh uh uh,” a teasing voice said. Dewey slammed back into the ground, groaning. They all whipped around to see Magica standing at the edge of the alley, one hand out. “I’m not asking for much, really. You all can go home. I just want my niece.”

“Dewey?” Huey stepped toward his brother, who still hadn’t gotten up.

“Can’t move,” he groaned.

“Oh, yes, that would be me.” Magica smiled innocently. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Much. Any more than I have to.”

Dewey yelped as he was forced up, limbs twisting in a weird way before he was thrown into the wall. Huey, Louie, and Webby were watching, stunned.

“Is she—”

“Bloodbending.” Webby started forward, fists clenched. She couldn’t take them all—

Was a comforting thought for a brief moment before Webby felt her limbs twist, the blood in her veins moving in ways it wasn’t meant to, and she heard Huey and Louie yelp as well before all three were thrown to join Dewey.

“Guys!” Lena stumbled up, still clinging to Chit Chat.

“I thought I would just drag you back,” Magica said conversationally. “Then I saw you with your little friends here. And I know you’re soft. You’ll give yourself up for them, won’t you?”

“Don’t listen to her,” Webby said desperately, wiggling. It wasn’t even a full moon. How was she so powerful? How could she control all four of them at the same time?

Lena’s arms dropped to her sides, and Chit Chat tumbled to the ground, surprised. He scrambled behind the trash cans. “Come along now, Lena. It’s time to go home.”

“Don’t let her control you,” Webby insisted. “You’re your own person.”

“Shut up, Sparky,” Magica said, waving Webby off like she was a fly. “Lena, you have ten seconds before one of these brats hurts another one. Ten.”

“H-Hang on can’t we talk about this?!” Louie said, his voice high-pitched. “M-M-Maybe we can buy you dinner?”

“Nine.”

“Lena, it’s okay,” Huey said, watching the teen tremble. “You don’t have to go with her.”

“Eight.”

“Our uncle’s the president, you know,” Dewey said loudly. “If you hurt one of us, he’ll send an army after you.”

“ _Seven_.”

“Just run,” Webby tried to encourage Lena. “Can you get to the roof like Dewey did?”

“Six.”

“You can get Uncle Donald,” Huey picked up the train of thought. “Plus, she’ll probably leave us to go after you.”

“Five.”

Everyone’s voices were starting to echo and run together, and the world blurred. All Lena could do was press her hands to her ears and drop to her knees, tears mingling in her feathers.

“Four.”

“Lena—”

“Three.”

“Guys I think we need another plan—”

“ _Two_.”

Lena lit up. Everyone watched in shock as the pink stripe in her hair started glowing; her eyes were the same when she opened them. “Is that…”

“The Avatar State.” Webby’s voice was filled with awe. Magica stared at her for a moment, mouth agape, before she recovered with a snarl.

“You brat—”

She started to move the staff; Lena stood, one hand out. She swept it in front of her, and Magica yelled in surprise as a gust of wind knocked her down. The four kids dropped to the ground when the woman lost her concentration.

“Ow…” Webby rubbed the back of her head, looking up. “Lena, we’re okay. It’s okay.”

She didn’t hear Webby, or she didn’t listen. Wind kicked to life in the alley, and Lena lifted slowly in the air. “You wouldn’t dare hurt me!” Magica called, standing. “I _own you_!”

Dagger-sized icicles formed in the air, fire swirling around her fist. “Is she… taking water out of the air?” Louie was momentarily distracted by his amazement. The icicles flew at Magica — two hit the ground in front of her, and she broke the third with her staff. Fire took over the Lena’s fist, and she raised it up.

Now Magica looked scared. She ripped the cap off a cantine, pulling the water out and using it to guard herself from the fireball. She barely managed to shield herself, and didn’t come away unscathed — her lower left warm burned for a moment before the water fell and doused it. Lena’s arms were spread out on either side of her, and the wind roared. Debris flew at Magica, hitting her despite her best efforts to dodge. Magica swept her hands up, pulling more water out of the cantine and whipping it at Lena. Lena held one hand up and caught it, letting it snake around her hand before it evaporated with a hiss.

The distraction was enough, though. Magica stumbled back, throwing herself around the corner and out of sight. Lena didn’t seem to notice.

“Uh, she would stop her?” Huey called over the wind, holding down his hat. Dewey still had his goggles on, and was the only one who could see properly.

“I… don’t think she wants to stop.”

Webby covered her eyes with her arm, noticing a trash lid on the ground. She grabbed it and put it on the trash can next her before hopping up, balancing precariously. “Lena, _please_ ,” she begged, reaching out. She was on the edge of the trashcan, just barely managing to grab Lena’s hand. “I know you’re scared, but it’s over. She’s gone, see? And we’re all okay. She didn’t hurt us. You can stop now.”

The boys watched in amazement as the wind slowly began to die away, and Lena began inching toward the ground. Webby held her hand the entire time; she jumped off the trash can when Lena was level with her and reached out her arm to grab Lena’s other hand. “See, it’s okay,” she said with a small smile, squeezing Lena’s hands. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

The glow slowly faded. Lena squeezed her eyes shut, pitching forward; Webby caught her, gently lowering her to the ground and hugging her tight. “I’ve got you,” she whispered as Lena’s breathing turned to quiet sobs. “I’ve got you.”

“Kids!”

The boys whipped around just in time to see their uncle skidding around the corner. “Uncle Donald?!”

“How did you—”

A dark, shadowy blur swooped in, settling on Lena’s shoulder. Chit Chat. “Took me forever to figure out what that darned lemur was trying to say,” Donald said, hurrying forward. “Then I saw the wind — what _happened_?”

Chit Chat chittered, carefully hugging Lena’s head. “We’ll… explain when we get home,” Huey said after a moment.

“Can you carry Lena?” Webby asked, looking up. “I don’t think she can walk.”

Donald had no clue what had happened, but it went against everything he stood for to neglect a child in need. And if any child needed anything, it was Lena.

“Of course.”

Webby shuffled a bit to let Donald pick Lena up. She didn’t try to fight or help. She just let herself be moved. Chit Chat scrambled down to lie on her chest when Donald had her in a cradle, and after a moment she wrapped her arms back around him, pressing her face into his head. Webby rested a hand on her arm, smiling gently.

“You’re safe now,” Donald assured gently. “It’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena panics and Donald dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was SUPPOSED to be the kids talking about bloodbending, but then I had a desire for Donald and Lena. So there might be a third chapter in this little series.
> 
> Note, if you haven't seen any of the art, this is Lena and Chit Chat, as depicted by jen-iii on Tumblr https://dl.airtable.com/.attachmentThumbnails/dd8a7710cd1039a1e909104b529ac050/ec2e6fdf

“Has she woken up at all?”

Webby shook her head. She’d given Lena the bed when they’d gotten home the night before. Or, more accurately, she had told Donald to put Lena in the bed since Lena had passed out, still clinging to Chit Chat. She looked so small and vulnerable…

“She’s probably just tired,” Huey said logically. “She uh… she did a lot last night.”

“Am I the only one who was kind of scared?” Dewey asked, looking between the others.

“Lena wouldn’t hurt us—”

“I don’t think that was Lena, Webs.” Dewey shook his head. “You didn’t see her face. It was like… someone else had taken over.”

“The Avatar State is how she connects with her past lives, right?” Huey asked. “So it really… wasn’t her, I guess.”

“But she’s still in there!” Webby insisted. “Avatars have learned how to control it in the past. And even summon it at will and make it stop. It’s just another thing she has to learn, that’s all.”

“Yeah, right along with airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending,” Louie muttered. “Good thing we’re not at war right now.”

“ _Louie_.”

“He’s not wrong,” Dewey said quietly. “He’s a jerk, but he’s not wrong. Most Avatars start off with at least mastering their… base element or whatever, right? Lena doesn’t even know that.”

“And most Avatars don’t _find out_ they’re the Avatar until they turn sixteen. Lena’s fourteen. She has two extra years.”

“We’re not getting down on her, Webby,” Huey said. “She’s just… really messed up, and putting more on her sounds like a really bad idea.”

Webby fell silent, staring at her hands. Louie interrupted the moment with a yawn. “I need a nap.”

“You _just_ woke up two hours ago.”

“I didn’t sleep last night! And don’t act like you guys did, I heard you both rolling over all night.”

“Fair,” Huey mumbled, looking annoyed. “A nap actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“Imma get my staff and do some flying,” Dewey said, standing. “Also — and we can talk about this later because I dunno about you guys but I’m tired of the heavy talk — but… was that crazy lady _bloodbending_?”

“I… think she was, yeah,” Webby said.

“But it wasn’t even a full moon.” Louie sounded aggravated. “And did you see her waterbending? It was pathetic.”

“We can ask Lena about it when she wakes up. If her aunt knows bloodbending…”

Huey let the thought drift off to the silent, but natural conclusion. “Yeah, I’m out,” Dewey said, heading for the door. “Let us know when she wakes up, Webs.”

“I will.”

The boys left, and Webby laid back on the cot, sighing. She felt _so bad_ for Lena. Three months ago the teen had been barely surviving and now she was somehow responsible for taking care of the world that had continuously screwed her over. And for all that, she _still_ wasn’t safe from the woman who had abused her for her entirely life. None of this was fair.

Chit Chat _had_ been snoozing peacefully in his Favorite Person’s tight grip, until something wet hit his small nose. He woke up, blinking, then tilted his head. He made a small noise when he saw the tears slipping down Lena’s cheeks. She shifted slightly to tighten her hold and stop any more noise. Thankfully, Webby didn’t notice.

Lena waited almost an hour, until she heard Webby’s deep breathing, and she dared to open her eyes. Webby was asleep, curled up under her blanket. She looked so small when she was asleep.

Chit Chat jumped to sit on her shoulder when she let him go and sat up, wiping her eyes. “Sorry I squished you, buddy,” she whispered. Chit Chat licked her cheek. “Heh. I’ll get you a banana when we get out of here, okay?”

She stood, getting her bag from the corner of the room. She didn’t have much when she came here, and she still didn’t, but Chit Chat could hide in it when it rained or something.

The door creaked slightly as she opened it, peeking out. All clear. “Ready?” Chit Chat chittered uncertainly. “It’ll be all right. I’m a great traveler. Don’t worry about it.”

She slipped out onto the deck, throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading for the ramp.

“Going somewhere?”

Caught. Lena froze, slowly turning to look at Donald. He was watching her with a sad expression. “Um…”

“Can I at least feed you first? You haven’t eaten all day.”

Lena sighed, shoulders falling. “Yeah. Okay.” She followed him into the kitchen, eyes on the floor. “Does Chit Chat want anything?”

“Got a banana?”

“Sure.” Donald got one out of the fridge. Chit Chat lit up, jumping off Lena’s shoulder, scaling up Donald, grabbing the banana, and jumping to the top of the fridge to begin eating. Donald blinked, surprised, and Lena giggled a little.

“He loves bananas.”

“I can tell.”

Donald shook off his shock, setting to work with making a sandwich. “So where were you going?” he asked as he worked. Lena shrugged.

“I dunno. Just… thought maybe I should go, ya know? Since Magica knows I’m here and all. It’d be safer for everyone.”

“You think you’ll be safer by yourself?”

“No, everyone _else_ will be.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ve got Chit Chat. I’ll be okay.”

Donald turned to look at her, frowning. “Lena, you’re too young to be on your own like that.”

“I survived a whole year alone. _Without_ Chit Chat.”

“But you don’t have to do that anymore,” Donald said. “We’re here. We’ll help you.”

“Everyone’s scared of me,” Lena muttered, resting her arms on the table and putting her head on her arms. “All being the Avatar means is being terrifying and powerful, I guess. And I’ve only got one of those down.”

“That’s not what being the Avatar is.” Donald finished the sandwich and walked over to sit with Lena, sliding the plate to her.

“Well, it’s what _I_ am. I suck at everything but I’m somehow terrifying.” She laughed hollowly. “Maybe I’m turning into Magica.”

“Where’s all this coming from?”

“A little from Huey, a little from Dewey, a little from Louie. They were talking to Webby about how scary the Avatar State is, and I can’t even control my own element but I have all _that_ power.”

Donald sighed. “I’ve never known an Avatar personally,” he started slowly. “But my sister was a little obsessed and tended to spend hours studying then telling me everything she’d learned that day. And one of the _big_ things was the Avatar State. It’s a scary and dangerous power, no one really disagrees with that. But the Avatar is so much more than their power. They’re remembered for who they were as people, not how strong they were or how well they could control things.”

“I don’t _want_ to be remembered!” Lena shot up, tears filling her eyes again. “I ran away from Magica because I just wanted a _normal_ life. I didn’t ask for this! Someone else can have it!”

“Unfortunately, it’s not something you can give someone else,” Donald said. “And I know all of this is hard, but it’s going to keep catching up with you.”

“The world is fine without an Avatar, though. No one knew I existed, no one except you guys _know_ I exist, I can just disappear again.”

Chit Chat jumped back down to her shoulder, nuzzling Lena’s cheek. She reached for him again, holding him close. That little lemur was the only affectionate contact she’d known for so… so long. It hurt think about.

“You’ll just be alone again.” Donald reached out, gently gripping her arm. 

“I’ll have Chit Chat.”

“And I’m sure he’s great, but you can have _more_. You can have us.”

“So what?” Lena asked, exasperated. “I should stay here where everyone is afraid of whatever I am?”

“No. You should stay so we can help you understand it better.”

Lena looked at him for a moment, tears filling her eyes. Donald gave her a small smile. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. We can help you, if you let us.”

Chit Chat gently licked Lena’s cheek. Then he jump swiftly onto the back of the bench and up onto Donald’s head as he pulled her into a hug. Lena curled into him, crying quietly. “I think Chit Chat trusts us,” he commented. Chit Chat chittered and jumped down to his shoulder, nudging the top of Lena’s head with his nose. Lena giggled a little before finally allowing herself to uncurl and hug Donald.

It was a step, he thought, rubbing her back and humming gently. Lena deserved better than she had been given her entire life.

He was going to give it to her.


	3. Bloodbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena accidentally learns more about her aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter, for real lol

The subject fell to the wayside for a bit. Donald didn’t mention Lena trying to run away, and nobody asked or brought up what had happened. There was one other thing that needed to be addressed, though.

Huey was the one who finally spoke up, over breakfast a few days later. “I thought you said Magica wasn’t a bender?”

“I… I thought, she wasn’t,” Lena said slowly. “I’ve never seen her waterbend before.”

“Yeah, but she was bloodbending.”

The girl stared blankly for a moment. “She was… what?”

Donald looked over his shoulder to the table, sadness in his eyes. The other kids exchanged looks. “Bloodbending?” Louie finally repeated, waving his hands in an exaggerated motion. “Ya know, whoosh, controls your blood, makes you do things you don’t want to do?” Lena continued to stare. “You’re kidding, she never used bloodbending on you?”

“Or you just never knew it,” Webby said quietly. Lena turned to her, startled.

“I… I mean… she _could_ control me, but that wasn’t…” It couldn’t be…

“What did it feel like?”

Lena shuddered, rubbing her arm. “ _Wrong_. My limbs twisted in weird ways, and it felt like… like…” Her voice drifted off, expression slowly unfocusing, “like my blood is moving the wrong way.”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Lena stared her plate for a moment before abruptly standing up and hurrying out of the kitchen. “Lena—” Webby started to stand, but Donald rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Let her be for a bit. She’s been through a lot lately.”

Webby frowned, but let it go, finishing her breakfast. She didn’t like leaving Lena alone. Lena alone led to bad thoughts sometimes.

Lena was curled into the corner of her cot, face hidden in her knees, Chit Chat sitting on her head. Webby handed him a banana as she sat; he snatched it up happily and settled back to munch on his snack.

“I’m so stupid,” Lena muttered into her knees. “I’m so _stupid_.”

“No, you’re not,” Webby said gently, resting a hand on her arm. “You had no way of knowing—”

“She said she could just _control_ me.” The weight of self-loathing was heavy in Lena’s voice. “Because I was a stupid child and the _spirits_ had give her the power. And she was right. I’m an idiot.”

“No you’re—”

“Yes I _am_!” Lena’s head snapped up, knocking Chit Chat off his perch. He made an angry noise as he tumbled to the bed. “I just… I let her control me and trick me for _thirteen years_. I’m supposed to be the most powerful person in the world or something, and I couldn’t even stand up to someone who said she wasn’t a bender. What good am I if I couldn’t even fight for myself?”

“You didn’t know. How could you have?”

“I knew I could control all the elements,” Lena said bitterly.

“And you knew she could hurt you.” Webby rested a hand on Lena’s arm. “You knew she could _control_ you. Of course you didn’t fight back.”

“She was right,” Lena muttered. “I’m useless.”

“She _lied_ , Lena. You’re not useless, you’re amazing. You’re so amazing, she had to lie to you to keep you down, because she knew if you knew the truth, you’d be able to fight back. She cut you off because she _needed_ you to think you were weak. It was the only way she would be able to control you.”

“And it worked. I _am_ weak.”

Webby sighed, hugging Lena tight. “You survived with that monster for thirteen years, and _then_ survived a year alone. You’re probably the strongest person I know.”

Lena was still for a moment before wrapping an arm around Webby. “I don’t feel strong,” she whispered.

“I know you don’t.” And Webby had no idea how to change that. Lena had spent so much time out of control of everything…

Oh! “Do you want to learn more about bending?” she asked, pulling away to look at Lena.

“Huh?”

“I know you know more or less how to bend all the elements, but there are like, all kinds of technical things you can learn to get better. My Granny taught me all kinds of things that would probably be good for you. And the boys know things too! I know they act like idiots sometimes but they’re actually _really_ good at bending, even Louie. Their uncle — their other uncle, not the Donald uncle — hired the best teachers to teach them. I’m pretty sure they all retired as soon as the boys were trained because wooooooooooow are they annoying to teach, but they’re good.”

Lena blinked a few times, trying to catch up. “So… you want to teach me better firebending? And you want the boys to teach me the other elements?”

“If they want to, but I’m sure they will. They love showing off.” Webby was beaming as she threw herself back at Lena, hugging her tight. It was going to be a lot of work, of course, because everything was a lot of work. But it was _good_ work. It was work that would allow Lena to take some control of a life she definitely hadn’t had any control of up to this point. And the boys needed something to do anyway.

“Okay,” Lena said after a moment, sounding a little more certain. There was even a smile on her beak. “Okay. Yeah. That… That sounds good. It’ll be good. I’m going to want to kill the boys at the end of it, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” Webby said brightly. “It’s fine, though. That’s how you know they’re your friends.”

Lena’s smile brightened slightly; she ran her fingers through her hair. “And what about that… ya know…” she waved her hands, “glowy thing?”

“The Avatar State?” Lena nodded, and Webby deflated a bit. “We can’t help with that. That’s a totally different thing.”

And just like that, Lena’s smile was gone. “Can _anyone_ help?”

“Learning more about the elements will be good,” Webby assured her. “One step at a time, okay? That only happens when you really feel like you’re danger anyway, so it’s okay. Nothing ever happens in Duckburg.”

“Yeah,” Lena said slowly, letting out a sigh. “Okay.”

She pulled Webby back into a hug; Webby snuggled into her, smiling. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
